Lucas Rice
Lucas Rice is a fourteen-year old wind conduit who makes home in Empire City. As a member of the Spartan's, Lucas is recognized as one of the more powerful conduits popping up throught Empire City. He first appeared in the thread, Nothing Like a Decent Breeze. History Lucas never knew his parents and grew up in a Aunt Tonya's Orphanage for the Unfortunate, whether he wasn't exactly treated with kindness. At a fairly young age, Lucas ran away from the orphanage and began a life on the streets. He got roughed up plenty of times, but Lucas was able to live a fairly successful life just moving around the city and taking shelter in various places. His life changed forever when he and a friend decided to extract revenge on the orphanage Lucas grew up in by egging it. As the stood in front of the orphanage, however, the blast occured only a block or two away, killing Lucas' friend and giving Lucas his powers. After discovering his powers and the state of the city's inhabitants, Lucas made a break for the abandoned Radio Shack that he had used several times while living on the streets. Here he began to practice using his powers and start gathering supplies as the announcment of the quarantine went into affect. Gadgets and Weapons Boomerang - Lucas' trusty boomerang, which is plated with light metals and sharpened enough to stab into softer objects. Spartan's Communicator - Lucas' standard communicator, which was issued upon joining up with the Spartans. Skills and Abilities Lucas recieved powers over the wind and nearly everything else in the air after the blast. Some of the common uses of his powers are shown below: Flight - Lucas can fly by manipulating the wind currents around him. He can also fight or lift other people/objects by using the same techniques. Lucas shows a great control over the wind while flying. Blasts - Lucas can cause huge, and concentrated, gusts of wind to hit opponents, often knocking them over and doing quite a bit of damage. Involnuratary Control - Lucas' emotions often take charge over the winds instead of Lucas, resulting in large tornado-like conditions when he's incredibly upset, or calming breezes if he's happy and having a good day. His emotions, if too wild, drain him of his powers and leave him significantly weakend. Personality Loyal to a fault, Lucas never would abandon a friend in need, even if it threatened his own safety. This loyalty hasn't gotten him into too much trouble yet, but eventually his powers won't be able to get him through every situation. He has a teenager's view of the world, but some of the naitevity has been washed away by the blast. Lucas has always had a problem with enclosed spaces. He has a need for the freedom of an open world around him, making him an outdoorsy person. Lucas is a nice guy, with good intentions, but he certaintly has his flaws. When faced with large challenges, he gets the same feeling of claustophobia that he gets when, well, he's in a claustrophobic setting. Relationships Simon Anderson - Lucas has had a few drinks with Simon before on a rooftop, and considers him a friend. Spartans - Lucas isn't really the most powerful Spartan, and probably shouldn't get a whole lot of respect for any of his accomplishments. His personality, however, caused him to grow closer to most of the members (though he still struggles with names). Lucas holds nearly every member in the highest respect as the most powerful people in Empire City. Matteo Alacran - Lucas has a lot of respect for The Darkness after learning about his past. He also respects him for his abilities despite having no powers. Jason Cregnix - Jason was one of the first people that Lucas met on the Spartans, though they weren't related to the Spartans at all when they first talked. Lucas respects Cregnix for his creativity above all, beign amazed at how well the man can keep coming up with good ideas. The Neon - Lucas has a certain sentiment placed in the Neon District and its people, feeling a need to pay them back for helping him whenever times were tough on the streets. Category:Characters Category:Spartans